


at the end of the day

by kate_button



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_button/pseuds/kate_button
Summary: ‘Hey,’ he says, slides his hands up Billy’s shirt and pitches forward to bite a mean mark into Billy’s neck, ‘myhairis the best thing about me?’
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 250





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> saw [this gifset](https://un-buttoned.tumblr.com/post/189096140089/danslevys-steve-harrington-302) and thirty minutes later here we were.

‘Jesus, get this fucking-’ Billy tears the stupid sailor hat off his head, throws it on the ground a little too aggressively, like it offends the hell out of him, then backs him up stumbling until Steve’s back hits the wall, ‘honestly, how fucking dare they. Your hair is like the best thing about you.’

And Steve’s like. Admittedly most of his blood is currently residing in his stupid dick and not in his stupid brain, but he’s pretty sure that’s fucking rude. ‘_Hey_,’ he says, slides his hands up Billy’s shirt and pitches forward to bite a mean mark into Billy’s neck, ‘my _hair_ is the best thing about me?’

Billy gets slides his fingers up into it, makes a fist and pulls and pays Steve back for the little mark he just gave him. Steve clutches at his hips and rubs up on him and Billy, like, rumbles a little. Steve loves that shit. Lives for it. 

Still though. He gets a bit of skin on Billy’s side between his fingers and pinches until Billy growls and bites him like a warning. Steve ignores it and pinches harder. ‘My _hair_?’

Billy lets go of his neck with a huff, yanks harder on his hair. ‘Guess your ass is alright.’

‘Oh my _god_.’

‘Got a pretty fucking mouth, too, _baby_,’ Billy says, and Steve gets real hot all over.

‘You’re such a dick,’ Steve says, shoves his hands further up Billy’s shirt until it’s bunched up under his armpits, rubs at his nipples with his thumbs. 

‘Mmm, yeah. Your dick’s alright, I guess. Don’t know if it’s better than your hair though. You’re a pretty good fuck, got that going for you. Know how to use what God gave you.’

Steve licks at one of Billy’s nipples, gets his lips around it and sucks, grins a little around it when Billy’s hips buck and his hands go back to his hair, holding on like he needs to steady himself. He pulls off when Billy starts gasping, plants a smacking kiss on Billy’s lips. ‘You’re such a fucking romantic.’

‘Didn’t start fucking me because you were looking for chocolate and roses, princess,’ Billy says, but kisses Steve real sweet anyway. He’s got this warm little smile on his face when he pulls back, eyes crinkled at the edges, and he brushes a thumb over Steve’s cheekbone. ‘I guess this part’s alright, too.’

Steve rolls his eyes, presses his smile to Billy’s. ‘Going soft on me, Hargrove?’

Billy rolls his hips, grinds his hard on into Steve’s, and Steve laughs. 

‘Why don’t you get down there and see for yourself?’

Steve hooks his fingers in Billy’s belt loops and spins them around, presses Billy back into the wall because Billy lets him. ‘You realize my lunch break is over in like ten minutes, right?’

Billy pulls him in, kisses him just a little aggressively. Steve could easily get off like this, making out with Billy in the freezer at Scoops Ahoy on his lunch break, grinding his dick into Billy’s through their shorts.

‘Better get to it, then, Harrington,’ Billy says, lips still right against Steve’s. 

Steve gets on his knees, tugs Billy’s shorts down, doesn’t waste any time sucking him all the way down. He’s on a schedule. Kinda always likes to see how quick he can make Billy lose it, too. 

He lets Billy fuck his mouth a little, hold his hair and snap his hips and Billy gets off on that shit just as much as Steve does, swears and lets Steve hear him cause he knows Steve likes it.

His record is about four minutes. He beats it.

He tucks Billy back into his shorts when he’s done, looks up at him. ‘My hair still the best thing about me?’

Billy laughs, a really easy, satisfied kinda thing, real loose, gets Steve feeling real good that he made Billy feel good. Billy cards his fingers through his hair starting at his temples, pushes it back away from his face. It feels amazing, frankly. Steve shivers. ‘It’s _really good_ hair,’ he says, then slides down until his ass hits the floor. He tugs Steve in and kisses him. ‘But not the _best_ thing, I guess.’

‘You’re so sweet.’

Billy picks up Steve’s hat off the ground and puts it back on his head. 'My little sailor.’

'Mmm,’ Steve hums, tucking his face into Billy’s neck and shuffling himself in a little closer between Billy’s legs. He’s still really fucking hard. Grinds against Billy a little.

'_Not_ so little, fine,’ Billy says with a grin Steve can hear. 'You got time to let me return the favor, sailor?’

'Can make time,’ Steve mumbles, kissing his way up Billy’s neck. 'Always got time for you.’

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [tumblr.](https://un-buttoned.tumblr.com/post/189112071974/jesus-get-this-fucking-billy-tears-the-stupid)


End file.
